Pedigrees of 584 cotton-top tamarins who died and had necropsies (88 who died of cancer, and 496 who were cancer free at death) are being analyzed for genetic linkages by Solar Oligogenic Linkage Analysis Routines (SOLAR) to determine the heritability of ulcerative colitis-associated colon cancer in the colony at the New England Regional Primate Research Center.